Will We See Her Ever Again?
by LoveFlora
Summary: One day Flora just disappeared, never explaining why. We The Winx Club, and our boyfriends The Specialists were left without any clues about her. We searched endlessly, without any good results. We only had our questions... Why did she ran away? Why is Mrs. Faragonda so mysterious? Does Flora have secrets of her own? And most importantly, will we see her ever again?
1. Realizing

**This is my first story in here. I know that my grammar is bad, but hopefully you can read this. Enjoy, and review if you want more.**

_Do We See Her Ever Again ? _

_Chapter 1: Realizing _

* * *

Flora sat on the toilet, holding a pregnancy test, where was blinking 2 red lines. Flora stared at the lines in horror. She was too young for that. And she was already in 3 month! Pregnancy, therefore, explained why Flora´s sick in the mornings.

***Flora POV* **

"No, no, no... I'm too young to raise a child... What do I have done..." l whispered quietly. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I was in a panic. I did not know what to do. In the end, I opened the bathroom's door quietly, without waking Bloom. I Sneaked into the apartment, through the corridor. Then, I head to the Principal Faragonda's office.

***Principal Faragonda POV* **

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I lifted my head and I saw Flora at the door.

"Principal Faragonda, I need to talk to you. " Flora said in a trembling voice. I nodded and signposts Flora to sit on a seat.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked. She began to cry. I handed her a tissue. She wiped her tears off. Her breathing started to settle off, and she began to speak.

"I can not be in Alfea anymore." She said in a trembling voice. I looked at Flora in amazement.

"And may I ask why?" I asked in astonishment voice.

"I- I am..." Flora began, but sobbed.

"Yes?" I looked at the girl.

"I- I'm pregnant... " Flora whispered, and she started crying. I stood up and walked over to Flora.

"Calm down Flora... Everything is all right. You did the right thing when you came here to tell me. You can not be in here Alfea, that is sure... Have you thought about the place where you could go ?" I asked. Flora nodded.

"I was going to go to my parent's house to Linphea. My mother can advise pregnant mothers, and she is Linphea´s Guardian Fairy, so she can help me with my child, and practice my fairy education." She said.

"Good. Pack your things now, but so that your friends do not notice. Then, come normally to class. At night, when everyone else are asleep, come to my office, then I teleport you to Linphea. OK?" I suggested to Flora. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

Flora sat up and went to the door. She stopped at the door and turned to me.

"Principal Faragonda, can you be quiet about this thing, and not tell to my friends or others? " Flora asked.

"Of course I don't speak about this to anyone. This is our secret. Now go back to your room, before someone notice, that you´re gone." I said with a smile.

Flora smiled to me and went back to her room.


	2. Should I tell him?

**Do we ever see her again?**

**Chapter 2: Should I tell him ?**

*Flora POV*

I walked to my room. I grabbed my pink suitcase from under my bed, which I had left there. I lifted the bag on the bed, and opened the locks. The Locks were opened loudly. I stopped, and looked at Bloom. She had not been awakened by a click of locks, thankfully. I sighed in relief and started to pack my things. I packed my clothes, my books, and my boxes neatly into the bag. I was about to close the case, until I remembered one important thing. My photo album! I walked over to my nightstand. I opened the drawer and pulled the book out of the drawer. I sat down on my bed, book on my lap and I began to flip through the pages. I and girls in our first meeting, Miele, Mom and Dad, girls, Specialist, Alfea, Faragonda, Helia... Helia. I am so going to miss him. A few tears dropped over the images, but I dried them up. I closed the book with a sigh and I put the book in my bag. I closed the bag and pushed it under the bed to wait for the evening. I got up off the bed, and started walking towards to the door, towards to the garden.

* * *

***Bloom POV***

I woke up sweetly. I looked around. Kiko was sleeping at his own basket, the sun was shining from the windows... I looked over Flora's bed, but it was empty.

"She's probably in the garden or in a walk." I thought. I got up from my bed and changed into my normal clothes.

* * *

*** Flora POV * **

I was walking along a forest path to the lake. I moved a few vines to the side, and I walked to the small beach. I sat down and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

***Half hour later* **

I blinked my eyes. I got up slowly. I stood up and yawn. Apparently I had fallen asleep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the clock. The time was exactly 8:30 am. I had already passed the breakfast, and the class would start half an hour. I should hurry, so I left quickly walking towards to the Alfea.

* * *

***Later in afternoon* **

Lessons were over for the day, so I collapsed to the armchair. I grabbed the book and started to read it. After a while, the girls came out of their rooms.

"Hey Flora, we are going to the city to meet boys. Are you coming? " Aisha asked me.  
I lifted my head.

"Okay. I'll be outside in seconds, I just put book back in to bookcase." I said, and got up from the armchair. I took the book, put it in the bookcase and walked out with the girls.

* * *

*** The city, Helia POV * **

I waited with the boys for the girls, at the local cafe. My thoughts was on Flora, who had been acting strange lately. I was so in my thoughts, so I didn't first notice the hand that was calculated on my shoulders. I looked at over my shoulder. It was Flora, who smiled sweetly. I calmed down when she sat down on a chair next to me.

"Uh Helia, I need to talk to you. Is it possible to talk in the park? "Flora asked.

I looked at Flora confused, but nodded. We got up from the table and walked to a nearby park. We were in the middle of the park, when Flora stopped, so I stopped too.

"Helia, I need tell you something important... " That's all what she got said, before my phone started to ring. I answered it.

"Hey, where you and Flora are? It's getting dark, so the girls have to go back to Alfea." Brandon's voice came from the phone.

"Alright, we will come soon." I said, and hung up. I sighed.

"What's the matter Helia ?" Flora's voice came from beside.

"You girls have to go back to Alfea. It's starts to getting dark." I replied. Flora nodded.

"I think it's time to go." She said sadly. It was time to head towards the cafe.


	3. Escaping

Do we see her ever again?

Chapter 3: Escaping

Flora sat on the balcony in a chair, watching the sunset. The time was approaching for nine o'clock, and the darkness began to cover the land. Other girls were in the apartment gossipping but Flora wasn't in that mood right now. She was concerned about how her friends would react to her "disappearance ". Slowly the sun fell behind the trees, birdsong fell silent, and the air began to get dark. Flora closed her eyes, and began to listen to the conversation, which was coming from of their apartment.

" ...Carolina stumbled, so she poured fashion mannequin directly to the teacher "Potato Head". The whole class laughed when Potato Head's wig flew several meters, and revealed his bald. His face turned red as a tomato! In the end, he told us to leave, so we got the following two lessons free. You should have seen Potato Head's lface it was so funny ! "Stella laughed. **(AN. In my story, Alfea have fairylessons, but also a few optional classes, for example music, fashion, technology, art etc.)**

" Stella, why is he called Potato Head? Is his head really potato-shaped? " Musa asked curiously. Stella giggled.

"Well, not quite, but pretty close to the potatoes, though. Come on Bloom, it's your turn to tell what happened to you today. " Stella grinned transferring her gaze to Bloom.

"Okay, this happened in the art class. I was mixing paints until..." Bloom's words slowed down in Flora's ears, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Flora was awakened by someone shaking her. Flora rubbed her eyes. It was pitch black, but still she recognized Bloom's red hair.

"Bloom, what are you doing here? What time is it? "Flora looked around sleepily . Bloom giggled.

"The time is little over eleven o'clock. I was going to bed, but I found that you were not in bed, so I decided to come and see if you are still here." Bloom explained and helped Flora out of the chair. Flora yawned.

" I guess it's best to go to sleep. Good night Bloom." Flora said while walking to towards her bed.  
Bloom climbed to her bed, and turned off the lights.

"Good night, Flora." Bloom said, and fell asleep, unaware of Flora's intentions. Flora smiled and crept quietly to the apartment. She peeked into each room, to check if someone is awake. When everything seemed to be ok, Flora crept back to her room and pulled a suitcase out from under her bed. It was time to leave.

Flora pulled a suitcase as quietly as she could. When she was in the hallway, she closed the door and sighed.

"Good-bye girls. I wish you all the best." Flora started to walk towards to the principal Faragonda's office. While walking, she wondered when would her "disappearance" be noticed. The tears began to flow from her eyes when she think back of all the events which had taken place with the girls. Flora wiped her eyes, because she just came to Faragonda´s office. Flora took a deep breath, and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Came a Faragonda's answer. She opened the door and walked in with a suitcase.  
Flora's bag fell to the ground when Principal Faragonda got up from her chair. Principal Faragonda walked to next to her desk, and stopped. Flora walked to Principal Faragonda, and hugged her.

"Principal Faragonda, I will miss you and the school." Flora sniffled. Principal Faragonda smiled.

" We will miss you too. You were one of my best students, and you will always be. Alfea's gates will always be open to you, remember that. "Flora smiled.

"Thank you. " Flora said and hugged Principal Faragonda once again.

"You are welcome. Now, are you ready to go? " Principal Faragonda asked. Flora nodded, and lifted her suitcase to her hands. Principal Faragonda muttered a spell, and a blue portal appeared.

"Flora , before you go , can you keep a promise to me ?" Principal Faragonda asked. Flora nodded again.

"Flora, promise me that when your child is 5 or 6 years old, bring her/him to me. I want to see what she/he has inherited from her/his mother. " Principal Faragonda said.

"Of course, I promise you that. And I will send a letter in every month. They are the least I can do." Flora said with a smile. Principal Faragonda shook her hand with Flora.

"Flora, take care of yourself and your kid. I'm very proud of you. Now is time for you to go. " Faragonda said.

"So, it's time to go." Flora said, and moved towards the portal.

"And Flora. Good luck. Goodbye. " Faragonda said her goodbye to Flora.

"Goodbye Principal Faragonda. All the best to you! "Flora said, and stepped into the portal. Tears started to flow from Faragonda's eyes. She stand in front of portal, and watched when Flora walked deeper into the portal, before she couldn't see her anymore. Faragonda turned around and wiped her eyes, when the portal closed. She sighed and smiled to herself.

Now is Flora's time to turn new page in her life.


	4. In Linphea

Do We See Her Ever Again?

Chapter 4: In Linphea.

**Yah, new chapter! I know, my grammar sucks still, but this chapter was hell to translate. D: So be happy, and enjoy!**

* * *

*** Flora POV * **  
I came here to Linphea about a year ago. Also, a few months ago I gave birth to Sophie. Sophie has brown hair like I do, but her hair is darker. Her eyes are dark blue, like Helia´s. **(AN. I do not know Helia´s eye color, so I made Sophie's eyes blue.)** I miss my friends and school. My friends are probably worried about me. I wish they are ok...

* * *

*** In Alfea , Faragonda´s office, Faragonda POV * **

I sat in my office reading old letters sent by Flora. She had send letter in every month, as she had promised. I am glad that Flora's daughter Sophie was born healthy and happy. When I got my last letter read, I moved to my mail of today .  
"Advertising... advertising... advertising... letter... letter from Flora... letter..." I muttered watching the mail. Wait a minute, the letter from Flora?! I picked up the letter, and opened it .

_Dear Faragonda,  
In here Linphea everything is perfect right now. Linphea is beautifuller than usual, birds are singing, plants and trees are celebrating... Speaking of celebrating, in here Linphea will soon begin Nature Festival. It is a beautiful celebration, that celebrates the coming spring. The whole planet is decorated, and the next day, Royal Palace has a dance party. At the end of the party, castle guards shoot fireworks into the air, to receive the spring. Also some animals, like hedgehogs, wake up from their dreams. I myself will help to decorate the castle. I am the Queen's and Princess Krystal's good friend, so I can visit in the castle sometimes. In Nature Festival time, I live in a castle, helping in the decoration, setting the tables, etc. This time, I'll also take Sophie with me, because I will not bother my parents with her around them fussing. I also believe that Krystal wants to see Sophie. I hope that you, and the Winx girls can sometime came here to see how spring arrives to Linphea. I miss you, my friends and Alfea. I'm not ready yet to return. However, take care of yourself, and be healthy.  
With lots of Love, _

_Flora. _

I smiled when I read the letter. It´s good to hear that Flora is happy . Suddenly there was a knock, and a familiar voice.

"Principal Faragonda, are you in there ?" Bloom's voice asked. I began quickly pick the letters. Unfortunately, all of Flora's letters drop to the floor.

"Yes, come in." I said as calmly as I could. I continued to clean up the letters in a hurry. Just when the girls came in, I got letters from floor. I put them quickly to drawer, and turned the key. I looked up and smiled to girls. Girls looked at me, surprised expressions on their faces.

"Only letters from an old friend." I explained. Girls nodded.

"So girls, what brings you here?" I asked. Bloom sighed.

"We just wanted to know if you know something about Flora. We know that Flora is been missing for a year, and the searches are stopped, but we don´t give up. Please, tell us that you have received some information about Flora."

"I'm sorry, but I do not have any information where Flora is ." I lied to the girls. _" Okay, that was certainly a lie." I said in my mind. _Girls became sad.

" I'll tell you if I get some information. But for now, the most important thing is to keep our eyes open. " I said to girls.

"We will. Bye Principal Faragonda." Girls said in unison, and left the office.

"Bye..." I whispered to the girls. I sighed. I don´t know how long I can continue with this lie...

* * *

***In Linphea* **

Flora was humming an old song to Sophie. Sophie had fallen asleep a long time ago, but she still sat next to Sophie's crib. Flora stopped humming, and stroked Sophie's dark brown hair. Flora rose from her chair and walked to the sofa. Flora lie down to sofa, placed a pillow under her head and closed her eyes. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep.

***In Flora 's dream* **

"Flora..." Flora heard the old woman's voice.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Said Flora.

The old woman came up. She has grey hair, (Which is in braid) and green eyes. She is wearing a purple knit, a light gray skirt and brown sandals. She has a colorful flower garland on her head and a wooden rod in her hand.

"I am Sakra, head guardian of the Frozen Rose. I, and few other guards are sensing new protector of the Frozen Rose " Sakra said.

"Well, who is she?" Flora asked. Sakra sighed.

"Flora... New protector of the Frozen Rose is Sophie, your daughter..." Sakra watched into Flora's eyes. Flora was shocked. Frozen Rose was Linphea´s ancient magic, which's user can bring anything from dead, give life to anything , and if wanted, kill anything. In the wrong hands, that power could be very dangerous, because Frozen Rose was one of the magic dimension's most powerful spells, immediately after the dragon flame. Flora thought it was now a legend, because it has not been used for decades, but now she knew, that the Frozen Rose is true.

"No... How can she be the protector of the Frozen Rose... ?I thought Frozen Rose is a legend, because it has not been used for a decades! " Flora looked over Sakra.

"That's true, but part of it is also wrong. Frozen Rose is not used in a decades, but it is not a legend. Frozen Rose's last protector quit decades ago, because she became pregnant. She became guardian, but unlike the others, she decided to stay in Linphea, and did not came to the temple of guardians. But I do believe that she will come to the temple, when the time is right. " Sakra explained.

"Who was the last protector ?" Flora asked curiously. Sakra ignored Flora's question.

"When you wake up, under your pillow is Holy Book Of The Frozen Rose. You'll find all information that you need, including previous protectors names, from that book. But you have to be careful. Long time ago, an evil wizard named Arkan lived in Linphea. I am afraid, that now he has awakened from his eternal dream. He's probably trying to steal the Frozen Rose from Sophie. " Sakra explained, and began to fade. Flora nodded.

"Now I have to go. Remember, you can always talk to me when you need my help." Sakra said, and started to fade faster.

"But how can I call you? " Flora asked, confused. Sakra disappeared, but soon Flora heard her voice.

"Do not worry, you know how... You just have to Remember... Goodbye Flora." Voice fell silent, and soon Flora started woke up.

*** End of the dream * **

* * *

*** In Alfea* **

Aisha was walking with others girls to the apartment, and collapsed to the couch. She sighed.

"Aisha, what's wrong ?" Bloom asked.

"I just miss Flora... " Aisha said. A tears rolled by her cheeks.

"I know. We all miss her. " Bloom said as she hugged Aisha.

"All what i want now is the fact that I know Flora is in safe place." Aisha said, tears flowing.  
Bloom hugged her tighter. They all knew that Aisha miss Flora.

* * *

*** In Linphea * **

Flora sat up. She was still on the couch, in the living room of her parents home. Flora sank back down.

"What a strange dream... " Flora thought in her head. She turned, and move the pillow. When pillow moved, Flora's hand hit something.

"What on earth...?" Flora moved off the pillow. Under pillow was a book called _Frozen Rose._ Flora grabbed book to her her hands. Book was heavy and old. She looked at the cover. The cover was brown. Under the book´s name was large, golden color cartoon orchid. Flora opened the cover, and began to browse through pages. In the first page was a list of names, titled _Guardians Of The Frozen Rose._ Flora read names and years. Her gaze stopped at the last name. _Fiona, 1985 - 2000 _. Flora was shocked. Her mother was one of the protectors ?

* * *

*** Somewhere in Linphea, Mysterious man's POV * **

I looked at myself. I grinned evilly, and turned to see my new servant, 12-year-old boy named James.

"James, would you go off for a little while? I need to do some... things, and I need peace. You can come back later." I told him. James nodded, bowed, and left. _"Dupe." I laughed in my mind._ I walked over to my mirror and muttered a spell. Soon, the mirror began to speak.

" What do you want, my lord ?" Mirror asked me. I mumbled something. I remembered the right spell, and soon i said it.

_"The nightmare is coming nearer,  
The darkness is becoming tighter.  
That's why find to me The One ,  
That powerful guardian,  
Of The Frozen Rose."_

The mirror showed picture of a little baby girl. I looked picture in amazement.

" That´s a baby! " I raged to the mirror. Quickly picture changed into brown haired, and green eyed woman with tanned skin.

"Linphea's Guardian fairy's baby. Interesting..." I muttered, and rubbed my long, grey beard. Suddenly, an idea came to my head, and I started to laugh evilly.

Guardian fairy's worst nightmare is just beginning...


	5. It's Party Time!

**Well, this chapter is kind of bonus chapter. This will be about Nature Festival. Enjoy!**

_Do We See Her Ever Again?_

_Chapter 5: It's Party Time!_

* * *

*** Princess Crystal's POV, Linphea's Royal Castle * **

I stared silently out of the window of the Great Hall. The sky is clear and cloudless, the air is warm, and I should be happy, but I'm not. I sighed and stared out more closely. Soon my mother, the Queen, came to me.

" Are you waiting for Flora ? " She asked me. I nodded quickly, and looked at her.

"Do you think she will come?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"That was like, the tenth time today, when you asked about that, and this is the tenth time when I answer in the same way. Yes, she will. Why not? Has she ever missed the party?" My mother replied. I looked at the ground, before I answered.

"No." I replied. She smiled to me.

"That's right. And I believe that she will not miss this time either. Now, come on, help us with decorations."

"Mom! Do I have to? Isn't that servant's job? " I grunted.

"Oh come on, Crystal. Show some party feel ! " My mother said, and started to walk away happily.

"Ugh, fine... " I sighed and began to follow my mother.

* * *

*** Flora's POV, In Limousine * **

I watched the passing wiew. The wiew was beautiful and breathtaking, indeed. I've been sitting in limousine (send by Princess Crystal) for an hour now. It has been tiring, so it's no wonder why Sophie has slept the whole trip. Soon, the wiew became familiar. We would soon arrive to castle, I think.

"Hey David, how much longer? " I asked the driver, who happened to be my friend David.

"Not much longer, Flo. We arrive soon to the castle courtyard." He answered. I sighed with relief. At last, I can get out of this car.

* * *

*** Princess Crystal's POV * **

I walked a couple of steps back and looked at the view. Each side of the ballroom was decorated with the different colored balloons, streamers and ribbons. Then i saw something move on corner of my eye, in outside. I looked out, and saw something that cheered me right away: the limousine was back! I looked around for my mother, and soon I saw her. She was talking to a servant.

"Mother, Flora is here!" I cried out loud, and started to run towards the large front doors. When I came out, Flora was taking her bags out of the car.

"Flora " I called out to her. She turned, and smile grew on her face. Soon I was with her.

"Crystal ! It is lovely to see you!" Flora said, and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you too. How are you? How was your trip? Did you take Sophie with you? How does she look ? I think she is beautiful, like her mother!" I asked excited. Flora only laughed.

"Take it easy. I'm fine, the trip was a little boring, yes, and for the last question... You can look it for yourself..." She said, and opened the car door. She took Sophie to her arms and turned around. I looked at Sophie. She was one of the cutest babies I have ever seen.

"OMG, she is so adorable! Hello Sophie. I am Princess Crystal, but you can call me Crissy if you want." I said to baby.

"Do you want to hold her? " Flora asked me. I looked up to her.

"Can I?" Flora smiled and nodded. Carefully I took Sophie from Flora´s arms. I held Sophie gently. Suddenly Sophie yawned and opened her eyes. She began to giggle when she saw my face.

"Hey Flora, look! She likes me! Wow, she has Helia's eyes! And your hair! You're a lucky girl, because you have a cute little daughter, a caring boyfriend and the best friends in the world. I am so jealous of you!" I told her. She took Sophie back and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that I am a lucky girl. But can we go to inside? It's getting hot, and Sophie does not like if weather gets too hot." She asked. I nodded. Flora handed Sophie to David and we headed towards the castle. On the way Flora began to speak.

"Hey Crystal." I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Since when you has been named Crissy?"

We laughed together, and raced towards the castle.

* * *

*** Queen Of Linphea POV * **

I was talking to servants when the door opened. I looked to the door, and saw my daughter. She was accompanied by the Flora. I smiled and started walking towards them. When I got to them, I hugged Flora.

"Hey Flora. You're a grown up! " I said happily. She smiled.

"It is a pleasure to be back here, Your Highness." She said and curtseyed, grinning wildly. I laughed a little bit.

"So you still have you're manners, right? I have said this many times, that Hannah is enough! " All three of us burst into a fit of laughter. Soon we heard the Sophie giggle when David came to us Sophie in his arms.

"Here Flo. She's an angel, like her mother." David said, handing the baby to Flora. Flora blushed and waved good-bye to David. David bowed to me and left .

" So... This is Sophie ?" I asked. Crystal and Flora nodded. I looked directly in Sophie's eyes. When I looked at them , I felt a wave of heat go through me. A similar wave when I first met my husband, Christian...

* * *

*** Queen's flashback , 21 years ago * **

I was on a neighboring planet. We came here to spend the holidays. The king and queen invited us to spend vacation in here, because they were my mother´s and father's friends.

I ran through the forest with tears in my eyes. How my parents were able to do this to me? How could they imagine my future happiness by marrying a stranger? I do not even know the Prince Christian, and now I'm being forced to marry him! "Do it for your kingdom!", they said. Damn, sometimes I just hope that I would not be a princess...

"Aah !" I shouted. I Quickly fell backward to the ground. I had bumped into young man, around age of mine...

"Oh, sorry! I would have to look towards, and..." I said when stood up. I straightened my dress and I lifted my eyes . And that's when I saw him. A handsome, fair-haired man. His hands were muscular, and his eyes... Oh, they were blue as the sky and deep as a sea...

"Hey, are you okay? " Even his voice sounded like angel's singing. Then I came back to reality.

"Umm, yes. I'm fine." I said, and forced a smile to my face. He smiled, too. When I looked his eyes again I felt a strange wave of comforting heat. _"Am I in love with him?"_

"Well then, I am glad that you are okay. By the way, I am crown prince Christian of Katendell." _"Prince Christian? Is he my soon-to-be-husband?_" It is an honor to meet you, Prince Christian. I'm Hannah. " I introduced myself.

"So... why a beautiful woman, like you, is running through the forest with tears in her eyes?" He asked. I blushed and started to walk towards the rocks, which were near us. He followed me. When we got to the rocks, we sat down to them. I began to speak.

"Well, I'm bethored." I explained to him. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. He wiped them out in amazement.

"But what is wrong is to be engaged? I thought that getting married with the prince of your dreams is girl's big dream." He asked. I nodded.

"It is. But my marriage... It is an arranged marriage." I told him. His jaw dropped, but he closed it soon.

"I understand. I am too in an arranged marriage." He said. I looked at him.

"Really? To whom? " I asked, though I knew the answer.

"She is Princess of Linphea. Hanna, Hannele, Helga... Or something like that." He said. I nodded.

"Christian... I have to tell you something. I am Crown Princess Hannah of Linphea, your fiancee..."

*** End of flashback * **

* * *

I quickly returned back to reality. I looked at Sophie , and I made my decision.

"I think that I will give her a gift. " I said, and I looked at Flora. She nodded her head.

"Ooh, what a gift? Tell me! Tell me! " My daughter said excited, but calmed down when I started to talk.

"I'll give her the Gift of Listening." I said. I heard my daughter sighing at disappointment.

"Mom, I really believe that Sophie is not deaf." She said. I laughed.

"I did not mean that, sweetheart. I mean a Gift of Listening. It is a gift that will allow you to understand the plants, animals, and things talk. It also makes you a really good listener." I explained to my daughter.

" Soooo you can understand what animals or plants say? " My daughter asked. I sighed and mentally slapped my face. _"What did I did to have such a stupid daughter!?"_

"Yes, it means that. Now, is it alright with you that I will give her this gift, Flora?" I asked her.

"Of course it is. Go ahead. " She said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I put my hand on Sophie's forehead, and I focused. Soon, my hand began to glow, but it stopped soon. I opened my eyes and smiled to Flora.

"Now she has the Gift of Listening. " I told her. She hugged me quickly.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. I straightened my dress a little bit, and I looked to my daughter.

"Crystal, take Flora to her room. I have to go now. "I told them. Just before Flora was leaving, I grabbed her hand, and smiled.

"And Flora. Welcome back to the castle. "I told her and winked my eye. She grinned to me and went after my daughter.

* * *

***Flora POV, Time skip: party night, In Ballroom* **

I walked towards the ballroom's benches in my pink dress. **(AN. Flora's dress is the same dress, which she wore when she went to Sky's party to Eraklyon with Winx girls in season 3.) **I sat down on the bench and sighed. All this dancing is tiring. My feet are really killing me! I closed my eyes, and I relaxed until a familiar voice called out my name.

"Flora! Is that really you?" I opened my eyes and saw a girl with red hair running towards me. I fast got up and hugged her.

"Mirta, it has been so long. How are you? " I asked her happily.

"I'm fine. What about you? Where have you been? We're been looking for you all over in Alfea." Mirta said. I grinned to her, and grabbed her hand.

"Quickly. Follow me." I said and pulled her to the door of my room. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Said the maid in inside. I opened the door and stepped in, Mirta following me. In the room was a black haired maid. She got up and curtseyed.

"Lady Flora, did you came to take a look at the Little One ?" She said, and walked over to the crib.

"Well yes, I would like to introduce her to my friend. Oh! I completely forgot! Mirta, this is Heidi. She is one of the castle servants, and also my family friend. And Heidi, this is Mirta, one of my best friends in Alfea." I said with a smile when they shook their hands. I walked over to the crib and grabbed Sophie gently to my arms, trying not to wake her. Mirta walked up to me and grinned.

"And this is the reason why you left Alfea?" I blushed and nodded lightly.

"She's a really arodable! What is her name?" Mirta said.

"Her full name is Sofia Ashlyn Odette Of Linphea, but everybody call her Sophie." I said to her.

"It´s beautiful name. I like that. It´s suitable to this lovely girl. " Mirta said, gently stroking Sophie's cheek. I laughed.

"Why does everyone always say that she is a lovely? Yes, she's cute, but i will soon get bored with that."

"What? It's a fact !" Mirta said, and laughed. I put Sophie back to sleep, and then we went out of the room.

* Clock 23:55 *

I was talking with Mirta the whole night, and the clock began to approach the midnight. Then I remember important question.

"Mirta, why are you here? I mean, it's wonderful that you're here, but how did you get here?" I asked her. She laughed and took a sip from her champagne glass.

"Well... A little after you left Alfea, I met boy named Jonathan. We became friends, and now... We're dating. The thing is that he is from Linphea, so he invited me to come here." She said nervously.

"Really? Congratulations!" I said and hugged her.

"Thank you. Hey, there he is. Jonathan! Jonathan! I'm here!" Mirta waved to him. Dark-haired boy noticed us, and walked over here.

"Hey. I'm Jonathan, Mirta's boyfriend." He said proudly to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Flora. Linphea's guardian fairy, member of Winx Club, and my boyfriend is Helia, member of Specialist. Also, I am the mother of a little girl. " I told him. Jonathan seemed impressed. He looked at the clock and then Mirta.

"Honey, we better go if we want to see the fireworks. It starts just in few minutes. "Jonathan said to Mirta. Mirta nodded and looked at me.

"Flora, would you come with us?"

"I do not want to bother you..." I resisted. Mirta giggled.

"You will never bother anyone, even if you´re trying. Now come on!" Mirta said, dragging me out with Jonathan.

* * *

*** Outside, clock 00:12, Flora POV * **

The last fireworks went off quietly, and the silence fell into ground. All the others started to leave, but just me, Mirta, and Jonathan stayed in the yard.

"Mirta... It was wonderful that you were here, and we saw each other at last. I'll miss you, so take care of yourself." I said to Mirta, and hugged her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you, too. Come back soon. " Mirta said. I nodded and pulled apart. I looked to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, it was nice to meet you. I know, that i do not know you, but do me a favor. Take good care of Mirta while I'm gone. I think that over time you realize what kind of treasure you found when you met Mirta." I said and we shake hands.

"It was an honor to meet you, too. I hope that we will meet again sometime. Also always remember that I will take care of Mirta, even if it's the last thing I do. "Jonathan said with a smile on his face.

"But now... I think that it is time for goodbyes. Just take care of yourself, and be healthy. I wish you all the best. Goodbye." I told them when they left. Mirta turned and waved to me.

"Take good care of yourself and come back soon! Goodbye Flora!"

I waved back and watched when they walked away from the courtyard of the castle. When I didn't see them anymore, I turned and started walking towards the castle. In halfway of my walk I stopped and closed my eyes. Everything was quiet. I took a deep breath and listened to the silence, enjoying the balance. After a while I opened my eyes and smiled.

The Spring has finally arrived to Linphea.


	6. I'll Keep My Promise 'Till The End

**YEAH! A new chapter! And you know what? The border of 1000 views broke down! We got 1120 views! Next stop: 2000 views. But now sit down, take your popcorns and limonades, turn off the lights, open chapter 6 of the Do We See Her Ever Again, and have a good time! Enjoy!**

_Do We Ever See Her Again? _

_Chapter 6: I'll Keep My Promise Till The End. _

* * *

*** Flora POV, Linphea * **

I stared out the living room window of my house, and watched the yard when my daughter Sophie played with Matilda.

Matilda is our new neighbor. She and her single mother Annie just recently moved into our neighbor. Actually, me and Annie are now good friends, like Sophie and Matilda. Annie is a journalist, who divorced from her husband a year later when Matilda was born. I didn´t want to be rude, so I didn´t ask to the reason. Well, I don´t even want to know, thought.

I smiled and moved my eyes to my phone which was in my hand. All happiness disappeared from my eyes, and nervousness fell upon them. I sighed and with trembling hands, I dialed the correct number from the list.

* * *

*** White Lily Café, Magix, Helia POV * **

I sat in cafe drinking coffee with the boys. We were waiting for the girls. Actually, this was Bloom's idea to visit here. Year after of Flora's disappearance we all graduated from our schools, and got separated. I have not seen the Winx girls in a while, so this seemed like a good idea. Expect only one person is missing...

"They are coming!" I heard Brandon screaming. I looked up from my coffee and I saw 5 women walking towards us. As soon they noticed us, a certain blonde rushed to Brandon and kissed him. I laughed quietly and smiled.

_"Typical Stella." I though in my mind and took a sip of my coffee. _

"So everyone are here." Musa said and sat down next to Riven. I looked sadly to my coffee and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Not everyone.. " I whispered quietly, but the guys heard it and looked at the ground sadly.

"Yeah... But do not worry Helia, we will find Flora. " Bloom tried to cheer me up. I stood up angrily. Some from nearly tables turned to look at me.

"But how ?! We have tried to find her for six years already! And we do not even know if she's alive at all!" I shouted. Aisha was clearly fighting back tears.

"Do not say that! I have a feeling that she is okay and alive out there somewhere! We can't lose hope yet, even though it had already been six years." I sighed heavily and sank back to my chair. I buried my head into my hands and let the tears roll freely down my cheeks.

"I just miss her... " The girls quickly rose from their chairs and gave me a quick group hug.

"So do we. So do we, Helia..."

* * *

*** Flora POV, Linphea * **

Phone beeped a few times until it was answered. Soon I heard a familiar voice, which I had not heard in a long time.

"Mrs. Faragonda on the phone, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Mrs. Faragonda, Flora here... " I said to the phone.

"Can this be true at all... Flora, is it really you?" Mrs. Faragonda asked with astonishment the other end of the line.

"Yes, it's me. It is wonderful to hear your voice again. I've missed you. "I said to the phone.

"I've missed you too. It's great to hear that you are okay. So, how is Sophie? " Mrs. Faragonda asked with a cheery voice.

"Sophie is just fine. She just went to take a nap. She's been playing all day today and almost drove me insane with her energy. " I laughed when I look at the Sophie´s room.

"That's a pleasure to hear that she had a lot of fun. After all, play is a child's work." Faragonda said and laughed.

"Yes, that's true. But what about you ? How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked and sat down on the sofa.  
"Oh, I am just fine." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Okay. But I didn´t call you to talk about our health. Do you remember that request you asked me six years ago? When I ran away? " I asked, hoping that she would remember it.

"You mean the request that you bring your child to Alfea when he or she is five or six years old? Yes, I remember it. Is it the time now? "Mrs. Faragonda said after a moment of thinking.

"Yes. Sophie's 6th birthday is on this month, so I want to show her 'that magic school' from my fairy tales." I told her.

"So you want to come back? It's okay. So when you want to come?" Mrs. Faragonda asked me. I was wondering a couple of seconds before I answered.

"I want to come back as soon as possible."

"Okay. Why don't you come day after tomorrow? I have an important meeting tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow I'm free. You could come then. I can send the portal for you." Mrs. Faragonda said cheerfully.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. " I told her. I smiled to myself. At last I am coming back!

"So it's agreed. Now I just tell the girls that..." Mrs. Faragonda started, but I stopped her.

"No! I mean that I want it to be a surprise. Can you do that ?" I asked Mrs. Faragonda hopefully.

"Okay, I'll ask them to be here, but I don't tell the reason. I'll tell them that there is a person who wants to meet them, is that okay?"

" Yeah it is, thank you Mrs. Faragonda. Thank you so much !" I shouted to the phone for agree.

"You are welcome. See you then. " Mrs. Faragonda said calmly but happily.

"Yeah, see you. Bye" I said just before I finished the call. I stuck my phone into my pocket and sighed with delight. I decided to go and tell the news to Sophie, so I got up and started walking towards the door of her room.

I quickly opened the door and got into the room. Just when I moved my eyes to Sophie's bed, I felt a scream formed on my lips, but fortunately there was only a scared gasp. On a edge of Sophie's bed sat old man stroking her hair! The man grinned evilly, and then began to speak.

"My, my, isn't she cute? Or what do you say Flora?" I swallowed loudly.

"Who are you ?" I said, staring at the man angrily. He just laughed and stopped stroking my daughter's hair. Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me sly look on his face.

"Well, let's just say I'm just a male version of Sleeping Beauty... " Suddenly, every piece fell into their place.

"Arkan... What do you want?" I said, staring at him angrily. Anger began to slowly form in my heart.

"Not really anything... I just want your daughter's power, the power of the Frozen Rose. That's why she's coming with me. " He said quickly and grabbed still sleeping Sophie on to his arms. I could feel the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"No, don´t! Please, do not take my daughter. I'll... I'll do anything if you let my daughter be!" I begged desperately. I could not even imagine the possibility that Arkan would take my daughter away from me.

"You'll do anything that you would get your daughter back. Hmm... Well, OK, you can get your daughter back. " Arkan said and gave my daughter back. I hugged my daughter tightly.

"Oh, thank you Arkan, thank you." I smiled at him.

"But! If I do not get her, I want your second born. " Arkan said and looked directly into my eyes.

"What? No, you are not getting my second born! I will not give him or her to you." I said angrily to him. He grinned and turned away from me.

"Now, are you quite sure? Do you want that the little daughter of your's is alive and healthy? Well, if you want that Sophie should be left be, you will give me a second born, when he or she is born. The decision is yours. I'll be back exactly 24 hours later." He said to me, and disappeared. I put Sophie back on the bed and kissed her forehead. Then she, to my surprise, woke up.

"Mom? I had very strange dream. " She said, rubbing her eyes. I looked at her.

"Really? What kind of dream was it?" I asked her.

"You and some creepy old man fought about me. Then he said that he wants your second born. You refused, and the old man said he would be back the next day." Sophie explained to me. I looked at Sophie shocked. Did she heard or saw my fought with Arkan?

"Well that really was a strange a dream. " I said with a fake smile on my face. Except it was not a dream...

* * *

*** Next Day * **

I looked at the clock. Arkan should come soon. All of a sudden the green light blinded me. When I saw again, Arkan was standing in front of me.

"The exact amount of time." He said and sat down on the couch.

"Of course. " Muttered quietly as I walked behind him into the living room.

"So what is your decision. Do you give the second born?" He asked with a grin. I walked over to him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Arkan, I know that you are the evil wizard, so no. No, I will not let MY second born in the hands of people like you, I would never do that !" I yelled at him angrily. He stood up and looked at me furiously.

"Now you really got messed up with the wrong wizard! I always get what all i want and this is no exception, so we'll see each other again. Goodbye." He said, and disappeared. I was left to look at a place where he had been standing just seconds ago.

_"Will he actually carry out his threat?"_ I pushed the thought out of my head and I went to my room to pack. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

* * *

*** Next Day * **

I looked at the last time around and took a deep breath. Slowly my gaze returned back to the blue portal, which was in front of me. I closed my eyes. With a one step, I walked into portal towards Alfea, Sophie on my arms.

It is time to fulfill my promise.


	7. Here, There And Back

**Hello again my dears, it is LoveFlora here again! I am back in action, YEAH! I am here to announce to you the chapter 7 of Do We See Her Ever Again? (I know, the title of this chapter is pretty lame, but it was only title I had in my mind when I wrote this chapter.) But enough about talking, so here is Do We See Her Ever Again?, chapter 7! Enjoy!**

_Do we ever see her again? _

_Chapter 7: Here, There And Back. _

* * *

***In Alfea,Bloom POV* **

I, Stella, Tecna, Aisha, and Musa walked towards Mrs. Faragonda's office. Since it was summer vacation, Alfea was quiet.

"Did told the reason why we had to come here?" Aisha asked.

"All I know is that a one person wants to see us all." I replied, and looked at the door.

"And it is better be a very important person, because I was needed to left Solaria when I was in my beauty sleep!" Stella whined.

"Shut up Stella, we're here." Musa said. Stella fell soon silent.

We opened the office's door and walked inside. Inside were Mrs. Faragonda, Griselda, Palladium, Wizgiz, nurse Ophelia, Cloud Tower's headmistress Griffin, and Principal Saladin of The Red Fountain.

"Good evening. Please be seated. Our guest is a bit late, but will be here soon." Mrs. Faragonda smiled pleasantly, and sat down into her chair.

"So Mrs. Faragonda, who is the 'mysterious guest' who wants to see us?" Tecna asked.

"You'll see it very soon, because here she comes." Griselda said. The blue portal opened directly next to the office table. Everyone in the room watched into the portal, but first there was only blur the figure walked closer, the silhouette become little clearer. When the figure walked more closer, her details become more clearer than before. When the figure came out of the portal, we identified her. The only one whom we did not have identified was a little girl in the arms of the figure.

"Flora, is that really you ?" Aisha said in disbelief. Flora nodded and landed the little girl to the ground. She smiled and walked over to us. To our surprise, she hugged us with tears on her eyes.

"Girls, I've missed you so much! I'm sorry that I left..." Flora said and started to cry louder. We just pulled her to the tighter group hug.

"Oh Flora, you do not even know how much we missed you. " Aisha said as we pulled apart from the group hug.

"Yeah. When Mirta returned from Linphea without sightings about you, we were so depressed." Tecna explained to the others. Everyone else, except Flora, nodded. I looked at Flora. Did she freeze for second? Doubts were removed from my head when Flora swept the tears away and smiled to us. Then she walked to Mrs. Faragonda and hugged her.

"Thank you Faragonda, that you didn't tell anyone about my location. And thank you for your help. Without you, I'm sure I would not have survived from this 'problem'. " Flora said. All the others in this room, except Flora and Faragonda, gasped in shock.

" You´re welcome, Flora. It is always a pleasure to help one of my best student." Faragonda said to Flora. I looked at my friends reactions. They seemed quite disappointed. All except Stella. She was pretty angry.

"So you lied to us! You knew where Flora was at all time. Flora is one of our best friends , and she told us nothing, but she told everything to you! That was really unfair!" Stella raged. We had to hold her with the girls, or she would be attack Faragonda and Flora. Flora sighed and walked over to Stella.

"Stella, calm down. If someone is to blame, blame me. I was the one who left. I was the one you were looking for six years. I was the one who was hiding in Linphea all this time. Faragonda only helped me, so she is innocent. I'm sorry for all the mess I made." We release our grip from Stella when she seemed to settle down.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I mean, we have not seen you in six years, and now you just are in front of me, safe and in good condition. So it was quite a shock to me to see you all of a sudden..." Stella said quietly. Flora took Stella's hand in hers, and looked directly at Stella's eyes.

"It's okay, I understand. It's a shock to see you too after all this time." Stella nodded and wiped her tears. After a few seconds of silence Griselda walked over to Flora. To all's surprise, she hugged Flora.

"Flora, I would never have thought that I say this ever to anyone, but I've missed school did not feel the same when one member of The Winx was missing. " Griselda said, and let her go. She quickly walked back over to the other teachers.

"Yeah, Griselda is right. The school did not feel the same when you were gone. " Wizgiz said. Other staff members nodded in an agreement.

"Okay, it's wonderful that you are in here Flora, but I still have one more question for you. Who is that little girl you brought with you?" I asked, curiously. The little girl seemed really cute, so I wanted to know more about her. When I asked the question, Flora looked uncomfortable.

"It's not important right now. We could go to..." Flora's sentence was interrupted when we heard an explosion and fearful screams from outside. Everyone in the room rushed to the window and looked at the courtyard. Outside, a terrible sight awaited us. The courtyard was in a chaos: the buildings were shattered, trees had fallen and the courtyard was full of pieces of buildings, pieces of wood and class, and hysterical students. We tried to find the source of the chaos, and soon we we found it. There was three women flying above the yard: The Trix.

We ran out of the office, directly to the yard. We gathered a group and we raised our hands in the air.

"Magix Winx, Bloomix!" Quickly we transformed to our Bloomix, and flew to the sky. We made a quick plan and we started.

"Hey, Trix! We're here!" Musa shouted. The Trix looked down at us. After seeing us the Trix began to laugh an evil laugh.

"Well, well, well... Who we have in here? Isn't it the annoying pixies?" Icy said and laughed together with Darcy and Stormy.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Darcy said, and shot the black energy ball at Aisha. She easily dodged the blow. A few meters away from Aisha, the ball dissipated into the air, leaving a small cloud of smoke suspended in the air.

"A party, huh? Well, let's add in a little volume. Soundwave!" Musa said, and shot the blow towards the Trix. Icy just laughed, waved her hand and block the attack.

"Did you really think that such a small mosquito bite could stop us? Well, compare it to this. Tornado Attack!" Stormy said, and made a huge tornado. We tried to hold our hands that we do not end in to the tornado, but we failed. Tornado sucked us easy access in and ravaged us. When the tornado died down after a while, we tiredly landed to the ground. Fighting against tornado had taken almost all of our energy. Exhausted, we got up and nodded to each other. We hold each other hands, and closed our eyes. We concentrated our energy on to this final attack.

"Winx Bloomix Convergence! " We shouted and let go the hands. We made a giant ball of energy and we shot it towards the Trix. The attack surprised them, and they fell to the ground. After a few seconds, The Trix rose up.

"Now is the time to destroy you five, permanently!" Icy cried when they formed an energy ball above their heads.

"Yes. Bye bye, you five annoying pixies!" Darcy shouted at us with an evil grin. I prayed in my mind that our plan would work.

"Only five? I'll say you to count again!" Flora said, and shot the Trix from behind. Trix's energy ball dissipated, and Trix's fell to the ground.

"What the..." Darcy began, but she was hit back to the ground.

"Hey, isn't she that goody goody flowerfairy?" Stormy said, and helped Darcy up. Icy stared Flora angrily.

"Flora? I thought she died a long time ago." Flora just grinned at them.

"Well, here I am: alive and alright. And now shut up! " Flora yelled and hit them again to the ground. With a wave of a hand the vines grew from the ground and tied the Trix to the ground. Vines, however, were not strong enough, so the Trix were able to escape easily. Now they were really angry.

"No, I say that you shut up." Icy said and hit Flora the ground. Ice formed over Flora's body, trapping her to the ground. The Trix stood up and grinned. One more time, they formed an energy ball above their head.

"So long, flowerfairy." Stormy said when they threw an energy ball towards Flora. We gasped when we saw that Flora closed her eyes. Was she expecting herself to die?

The following events went in a blur. I realized what happened when I was running in a thin smoke cloud towards Flora, who was in middle of smoke. First, there was the little girl's shout, a loud explosion, tons of smoke, voice caused by broken ice, steps and now the sound of crying. Just before we arrived at Flora, I stopped the girls. Flora was talking to the little girl, who was now lying limp on Flora's lap. Flora's tears seemed wet the little girl's hair, but Flora did not care about it.

"Don´t worry, darling. Mama got you..." Flora murmured as she hugged the little girl tighter. We all stared at her in a shock. So this was the reason why she left? She became pregnant? Quickly we ran to Flora.

"Flora, are you okay ?" Tecna asked as she knelt down next to Flora. On Flora's hand was small wound, probably made by piece of ice.

"I'm fine, but Sophie is not. The spell hit her instead of me. I must take her to the nurse. " Flora said, and rose carefully wounded Sophie in her arms. Just then, we noticed that the smoke had vanished. We nodded and ran towards the nurse. When we got inside the infirmary, Nurse Ophelia took Sophie in and asked a few questions from Flora. After she asked those questions Ophelia landed Sophie to the bed in a treatment room. Flora was going to follow her until I took her by the hand. The girls were beside me, and looked at Flora's eyes.

"Flora, we need to talk, immediately. " Aisha said, and began to push Flora towards the chairs. Flora, however, pulled her hand out of my grasp and looked us in the eyes.

"Girls, I'm sorry but I can not explain right now. Let me explain this to you later. " Flora said and walked towards the room where Sophie and Nurse Ophelia are.

"But..." Stella started but Flora raised her hand to silence her.

"Later, I promise. " She said, and disappeared into the treatment room. We sighed and sat down to wait for any information.

* * *

***Musa POV* **

We had been waiting for at least more than an hour information about Sophie's condition. My head was full of questions. My thinking was interrupted when the treatment room's door opened and a nurse Ophelia came in.

"Is Sophie alright? Where is Flora? Is she okay? " I asked impatiently. Ophelia silenced me and smiled. Her smile fell down soon.

"Flora is in a treatment room with Sophie. She's fine, her hand was a little sore, but that was easy to care for."

"And that little girl? That Sophie?" Tecna said. Ofelia sighed.

"Sophie... She's in a really bad state. She has many wounds all over the body, she is bruised, her left arm were broken and she has a mild concussion. Because of Trix's magic, her vital signs weakened sharply. She is so young so her body couldn't handle so much magic, especially dark magic. Because on that, she is right now unconscious. Only good thing is that she does not have internal bleeding. If she had, she would be probably already dead." We gasped.

"That's terrible... But can we now go over there?" Bloom said. Ophelia nodded.

"But only for a little while." We nodded and walked into the treatment room. The room had a single bed, where Sophie was lying. Next to bed was a heart monitor, which was attached to Sophie. Flora sat in a chair next to the bed. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Please Sophie, wake up. I can not lose you, my precious flower..." Flora whispered to Sophie . We walked in silence to the room. Slighly startled Flora looked at us and sighed in relief.

"Oh, it is just you..."

"Please Flora, we need to talk... " Aisha said, and put her hand on Flora's left shoulder.

"I told you, I´ll talk to you later. " Flora said, and shifted her gaze back to Sophie.

"But when is later?! Ever since you came back you're just avoiding us! The only one you care for is that daughter of yours!" Stella raged. Flora rose from her chair and looked at Stella furiously.

"Okay, maybe I'm being selfish. But you... You didn't hide for six years on your home planet. You wasn't forced to leave your best friends for six years in despair and sorrow. You didn't try to cope being single parent of a little child. You didn't try to give your child the best childhood in a small and poor village. And finally, it's not your child who is now lying there on the bed badly wounded, waiting for a possible death!" Flora cried at Stella. Stella was about to answer, but was interrupted when we heard a rapid beeping. Soon peeps turned into one long beep. Quickly the beep stopped and the room fell silent.

Then everyone looked Sophie and her heart monitor. Sophie's cardiogram was no longer a curve: it was completely transformed into one straight line.

* * *

** AN**. **Muahhhahhaa, a cliffhanger! I am so evil... But will Sophie survive? Not telling yet! Love you guys, see ya at Cp. 8! **


	8. Together Forever

Do We Ever See Her Again?

Chapter 8: Together Forever

* * *

***Flora POV* **

We all watched in shock when Sophie's cardiogram turned into a single straight line. I rushed over to the bed and grabbed Sophie's wrist. I tried to find a pulse, but i didn't find it. I was beginning to panic.

"Sophie, you are a fighter. You have to wake up, you have to..." I prayed with tears in my eyes. I squeezed my daughter's pale hands firmly. Tears flowed down my cheeks when I put Sophie's hand down.

"Quick, someone fetch the nurse Ophelia! Sophie's heart has stopped! If we act quickly, she can still survive!" Bloom screamed. Musa nodded and rushed out of the room to fetch nurse Ophelia. I looked desperately at Sophie. It felt like fetching Ophelia would have taken hours, though Musa had been gone only a few seconds. I stroked Sophie's hair. She looked so fragile. It was like she was a fragile sapling, which waits to grow big and strong plant... Then it came into my head. Energy plant's essence! It would not be able to return Sophie's energy completely, but it might be enough to give her enough energy to get her body functions to work.

* * *

***Musa POV* **

I ran, even though it was forbidden. I was looking for nurse Ophelia. I ran over to her desk, but no one was there. Suddenly Ophelia's assistant Ms. Josephine came over to the table.

"Hey Musa, how can I help you? Are you okay?" Ms. Josephine asked me. She frowned with concern as she leaned against the table.

"I'mfinebutwhereisnurseOphelia?Itisnowamatteroflifeanddeath. Sophie'shearthhasstopped!" I explained quickly. Josephine seemed to be quite dizzy.

"Calm down, I did not get any clear about what you are talking. There, now, what's the matter?" She asked me when I calmed down.

"Where is the nurse Ophelia? We need him immediately, it is now a matter of life and death. Sophie's heart has stopped!" I explained to her. Her face turned pale.

"Oh, poor little girl... Nurse Ophelia is out. She is together with Griselda and Faragonda. I think she's helping the wounded students." I Nodded and ran out. I ran as hard as I can. However, I have not noticed a branch, so I stumbled into it. I flew into the ground at high speed. My scratched my hand and I hit my knee into hard ground. I Grunt, and sat up. There was a scratch on my hand, and a small blood trail because of a small wound on my knee. I got up and continued running. After a short run I saw Mrs. Faragonda and Griselda.

"Mrs. Faragonda! Mrs. Faragonda " I cried when I approached her. She stopped telling instructions and turned to me.

"What's the matter, darling?" She asked me when I got to her.

"Where is nurse Ophelia?" I asked as I took a few deep breaths.

"She's over there, at the Palladium." She said and pointed at the middle yard. I smiled and continued running. The journey was not long, so I got quickly at her.

"Nurse Ophelia, come quick! It is Sophie!" I shouted to her. Ofelia looked at Palladium who nodded. Ophelia ran to me and started to run towards the building with me.

"So, what is the matter?" She asked me when we got in the front door.

"Her heart stopped." I told him. Her expression became serious.

"And how long has it been?" She asked, looking at me.

"A little over a minute.," I replied. She nodded and began to dig her bag seeking a medication syringe.

* * *

***Flora POV, a treatment room* **

"Quick, hand me my shoulder bag" I said. Aisha hand it out to me. I immediately started to look for the pink bottle.

"Damn it, where is it..." I muttered when I looking for the right bottle. Things started to drop out from my bag to the floor. Papers, tissues, coins, a phone, a red bottle, a blue bottle, a bottle green, a pink bottle...

"Yes!" I exclaimed, when I took the right bottle from the floor. I opened the bottle, but it felt a strangely light. I looked at the bottle and noticed that there was only a small splash left.

"No, no, no, no ..." I cursed my bad luck. The girls looked at me in frantic.

"What is it? What's the matter? "Bloom said. A tear flowed down my cheek.

"I would have used this essence to give Sophie more energy, but there are just a small splash left. It is not enough." I explained to the girls. Tecna took the bottle out of my hand and examined it.

"There is just a small splash left, but it can still give her enough strength. It´s worth of try." Tecna said and gave the bottle back to me.

"But..." I started, but Aisha stopped me.

"Flora, listen to me! That little splash can still save your daughter. Okay, I do not know her, but I think we should at least try!" Other girls nodded. I sighed and opened Sophie's mouth.

"Please work, I can't live without her..." I was hoping in my mind. I poured the splash down the Sophie's throat. A few seconds passed, but nothing happened.

"No, it did not work..." I whispered and pressed my head down. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow. My little girl was gone, and nothing could change that fact. Soon, however, I heard a cough and weak beeping. I looked up and found myself looking at a dark blue eyes and a weak smile.

"Hey, Mom..." Sophie said in a faint voice. I smiled and pressed my finger to her lips.

"Hush now, do not talk. You are too weak at the moment." I said, and hugged her. She hugged me back. I heard the girls crying with happiness behind us, but I did not care about them.

"You were so brave when you attached to those nasty ladies." Sophie said as we pulled apart.

"Thank you, honey. But I'm so proud of you. You sacrificed yourself for my sake. "I laughed.

The girls came up behind me and hugged me. Then they looked at Sophie.

"We are also proud of you. Without you, we would have lost one of our best friends." Bloom said. The other girls nodded. I placed a kiss on Sophie's forehead and landed her head back on the pillow. At the same moment the room door opened and the nurse Ophelia came in. Musa came in immediately after Ophelia.

"I thought you said that Sophie's heart stopped, Musa?" Ofelia said, looking Musa with a smile.

"I-I... Her heart was stopped when I left!" Musa explained nervously. Ophelia laughed and put her hand on Musa's shoulder.

"Calm down Musa, I'm just kidding. So, what really happened?" Ophelia turned towards me and the girls.

"Well, Sophie's heart stopped, but Flora gave this strange liquid..." Stella began, but I interrupted him.

"It's an energy plant's essence, Stella!"

"Yeah, yeah, however, Flora gave it to Sophie, and then her heart began to beat again." Stella continued her explanations.

"Okay, thank you Stella. Now could you all move a little bit, so I can work." Ofelia said, and filled the syringe. In a fast move she put her vaccine onto Sophie's arm.

"What was it?" Bloom asked, curiously. Ophelia smiled and laughed.

"It was a medicine, which gradually returns all Sophie's energy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Ofelia said, and turned towards the door. I suddenly remembered something important.

"Wait Ophelia! When Sophie´s going to be alright? " When I asked it I looked at the sleeping child.

"She should be fine by tomorrow. I'll see her in the morning. Then we'll see what the situation is then." Ofelia said, and left. An uncomfortable silence descended upon us. Only Sophie's faint snoring echoed in the room. A minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tecna said. The door opened and Faragonda came in. After her Griselda, Palladium and Wizgiz came in.

"We heard that Sophie is here. How is she?" Faragonda asked.

"She's all right now. She should be alright tomorrow." I said, and stroked Sophie's hair. All of the teachers were smiling.

"So girls, do you wonder where you sleep tonight?" Wizgiz said with grin. I wondered for a moment before I answered.

"I guess I rent a room from some hotel, and sleep there before I ans Sophie go back to Linphea."

"And we will come back on our own planet." Aisha said. Palladium laughed.

"I do not think so. Girls, have you done so much to Alfea so you can sleep here for a few nights and spend quality time with each other."

"But I, Bloom, and Aisha have a royal works. We do not have time to stay." Stella protested.

"Stella, do not worry, everything is already set. You will stay here for a few nights, and during the days you spend time together and catch up with Flora. Besides Stella, have you ever refused the possibility to go shopping?" Griselda said. Stella grinned widely.

"It has been agreed! Girls, we'll stay here! Oh, and we can have a sleepover!" Everyone in the room laughed.

"Thank you so much. But what the rooms do we get?" Musa said.

"No a room, but a apartment. Guess which one." Faragonda said, and winked her eye.

"Hmm, some apartment at the wing of teachers?" Tecna guessed. The teachers shook their heads.

"Wait a minute, there are no apartments in the teachers wing. The only apartments are at the student's wing. "I said when I realized it.

"That's true. But which one? You have to guess." Wizgiz said. We though for a short time, until Stella threw a wild guess.

"Our old apartment?" Teachers grinned and nodded. We screamed with a joy, waking up Sophie.

"This year some of the apartments were left useless, and it was one of them. So we decided to give it to your disposal." Faragonda said. We all ran to the teachers and hugged them.

"You're welcome. But now go outside to have fun, you deserve it." Palladium said. We thanked them once more and headed out.

* * *

***At White Lily Café, no one POV* **

The girls were sitting in a cafe's terrace, around the white table. Soon the waiter came and took orders.

Bloom and Stella took the coffee, Flora took tea, Musa took a banana milkshake, Aisha took a strawberry milkshake, and Tecna took water. When the orders came, the girls were already entirely in the discussion.

"So Flora... Please tell us why you left." Aisha said. Flora sighed and began to tell the reason.

"It all started when I went with Helia to his home planet for a party, more than 6 years ago. For some reason we both got drunk and we started to do the most strangest stunts, such as 'Which one will be able to hang longer head down on a tree etc. I don't know how, but in the morning I woke up in Helia's bed at his house. I then could not expect anything, but then came morning sickness. Three months after the party, I went and bought a pregnancy test. There were two lines, so I was pregnant. I just got afraid, since I was still terribly young! One night I sneaked into 's office, and there we decided that I could not stay in Alfea because of my pregnancy. So I packed my things, and at next night when you were sleeping, I went again to Mrs. Faragonda's office. There she made me a portal directly to the Linphea. Six months after I gave birth to Sophie. When Sophie did not need me anymore so much, I went back to work. I got so much money that I could bought a small house. We lived there for a few years. Then it came time to come back. Girls, I'm so sorry about this mess I made... You do not know how much I missed you."

"But if you missed us so badly, why did not you come back earlier?" Musa asked Flora.

"I don't know... I think I was afraid. I was scared about what would you think of me. That you wouldn't keep me as your friend anymore..." Flora answered quietly, looking down her tea.

"Oh Flora ... Of course, you would be still our friend! We all swore that we all would stay best friends forever, and nothing can change that fact. "Tecna said with a smile. Flora smiled too, and took a sip of her tea.

"But do not talk about me anymore. What do you girls have done these six years?" Flora asked.

**Stella is married with Brandon, and they have a 5-year-old daughter, Amelia. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She has Stella's powers, but she also has her grandmother Luna's powers to control the powers of the moon. Three years after girls graduation, Stella's father step down from the throne, so Stella become a queen. Although she has been the queen now, a passion for fashion remained and her fashion creations are known around the whole magic dimension!**

**Bloom is married with Sky, and they have a 5-year-old daughter Melanie. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the power to control the fire. She also has a small part of the fire dragon, which she is still learning to use. Bloom is Eraklyon's queen, and Daphne is now Domino's queen.**

**Musa is married with Riven, and they have a 5-year-old son Alex. He has a very dark blue, almost black hair and purple eyes. He has a very soft voice, but he is a very short tempered, like his father Riven. Musa complete her dream at last, and got a recording contract in a record company. She is already making her first CD.**

**Aisha is married with Nex, and they have 5-year-old twin boys, named Michael and Casper. They have dark brown hair and brown eyes. They do not have any magical powers, but they are very wise for their age, and they do a lots of tricks. They can get easily out from a trouble because of their intelligence and puppy dog eyes. The worst thing, however, is the fact that they are identical twins! As soon as Aisha graduated, she became the queen of Andros.**

**Tecna is married to Timmy, and they have a 5-year-old daughter Katrianne, shortl Katy. She has light very light orange hair (Lighter than Timmy's) and blue eyes. She has Tecna's powers and She is called 'Little Miss Genius', so she helps her mother and father a lot with technology-things. She loves technology and knows almost everything about it, because Tecna and Timmy taught her everything they know about it, starting from very young age. Tecna and Timmy own Zenith's largest technology company, Tecno, and that is why they live in a large mansion near the Royal Palace.**

After one hour chatting, the girls decide to go shopping. Just when the girls are leaving, Stella remembers something.

"Wait a minute! We haven't told about Flora to boys yet!" Stella said. The girls looked at each other.

"We have to tell them. They too, especially Helia, have been concerned about you, Flora." Bloom said.

"We will tell them, but not in conventional way. Let's surprise them! "Flora said with a grin.

"Do you have a plan?" Musa asked curiously.

"I sure do..." Flora said, and began to explain her plan.

* * *

***One Day Later, Helia POV* **

We were told to come to the hill where you can see Red Mountain, Alfea, The Cloud Tower and The Magix. There is lots of grass, flowers, and trees, so it is usually used as a picnic area. Now there is no others than we, the girls and the other a little girl with them. We soon got to the top of the hill.

"Hey Bloom. Who's that girl? " Sky asked Bloom. She just chuckled and kissed Sky lightly on the lips.

"Oh, she's just our new friend." Bloom smiled to Sky. I looked at the others. They were kissing or hugging. Then Riven began to speak.

"Girls, did you have something to say, because we had to come here?" The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh, of course we had... "Musa said and smiled.

"You can come now, darling!" Stella shouted, leaving us guessing to whom she shouted.

* * *

***Flora POV* **

"You can come in now!" I heard Stella screaming. I grinned to myself and pulled the gray hood of my robe over my head. Stella made the robe a little too big, so it would cover me completely. I started walking towards to the top of the hill. After a while, I was at the top of the hill, in front of everyone. I stared at the ground, so that no one could see my face. I listened to the boys whispers.

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"How does she know the girls?"

I lifted my head. The hood still covered my face completely, thankfully. I smiled to myself again. My plan is working perfectly. Now it is time for grand final...

"What's the problem boys? You don't recognize me?" I said, and pulled my hood off, revealing my a mischievously grinning face.

* * *

**AN.*Sniffs sniffs* Only 4 chapters after this, so there will be 12 chapters in total. Few answers to your questions, which maybe are in your mind:**

**Q: Is there coming a sequel?  
A: Yes, there will be. It's name will be "Happily Ever After, Or Not?"**

**Q:Will Arkan come back in this story?  
A: No, he won't. But that's why there is sequel coming. You know, I decided to slip this story to two parts: Part one would be about Flora, Sophie and their reunion with Winx and Specialist (Which we are right now), and part two (the sequel) is more about Arkan.**

**Q:Will Sophie have a little sibling?  
A: Psstt, I'll tell you a secret: In a sequel, Sophie has little sibling. Gender? Don't telling you yet!**

**That is for this time. Stay tuned, chapter nine is coming soon! Goodbye until then.**

**With lots of love,  
LoveFlora**


	9. The Day To Never Forget

**Hello! I missed this story so much, that I decided to continue. (Just kidding, cp. 10 was already halfway ready so I though "Why not? Let's give it a try!) (And yes. I said chapter 10. I will explain why, sometime if you want to.) Hehe! So Do We See Her Ever Again? is back on the stage! Yeah! But if someone could explain to me where the heck did those lines from Doc manager (those what you can add to the text) disappeared, I would be glad. But enough of this talking, enjoy chapter 9! See ya soon! ;)**

**Do We Ever See Her Again? **

**Chapter 9: The Day To Never Forget **

*** Riven POV * **

A woman in front of us pulled her hood over her head, and revealed her face. At first I almost did not recognize her, but then my eyes hit her deep green eyes. I know only one woman who has a deep green eyes like that. But surely she can not be her... She can't be the woman we were looking for the six years...

But she is... It is Flora!

**-**

***Helia POV * **

When a mysterious woman pulled her hood over her head and was face to face to us, I almost passed out from the shock. In front of me stood a long time ago disappeared, the woman I love. A woman standing in front of us was the one and only, my girlfriend Flora!  
I was in shock when I realized it was her. Six long years, and now finally my waiting is finally over!

"Flora ... You're back ..." I said in a faint voice. Flora nodded with a smile on her face. I closed my eyes. My head began spin. Suddenly my legs felt weak under me, and I fell backwards to the ground. Just when I hit the ground, I heard my friends shouting my name. Then I passed out.

**-**  
*** Timmy POV * **

I looked at the Helia when he fainted. Poor man... Must have been a shock to see his loved one after six years. I sighed and walked over to Helia with others.

**-**  
***Helia** **POV***

I woke up when I felt the cold water hitting my face. I kept my eyes still closed, and I listened to my friends talk.

"Did it work? Is he awake?"

"Yes. He is awake. Thank you Aisha. "

"No problem, Flo."

I shivered a bit and coughed when a drop of water leaked down into my open mouth. I blinked my eyes. The first thing I saw was a beautiful, dark green eyes, which I have always loved. Flora sat on her knees next to my head. I looked around. Aisha was standing behind Flora. Musa and Tecna were standing next to Aisha. Bloom was also on her knees, but on the left side of my head. Stella stood next to Bloom. The boys were standing further away from me and the girls.

"What... what happened?" I asked, confused.

"You passed out when you recognized me." Flora said and smiled sweetly at me. My eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah. You came back." I said. My head began to spin again.

"Do not even think about going to pass out again." Bloom said, and made a small flame with her powers. She showed it to me and grinned evilly. I swallowed loudly and smiled nervously.

"What, me? Surely I would never even dream of fainting again... Eh heh... Please, do not burn me! " I said nervously and braced myself with my hands. Everyone started laughing at me. Bloom suppressed the flame and helped me stand with Flora.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you." Bloom said. I sighed with relief and shook the dust, leaves and sticks out of my clothes.

"So ... What are we going to do now? " I asked the others.

"What if you two, Flora and you, would you go for a walk in the woods? There you could catch up with each other. In the meantime, while you are walking, we would stay here and talk. When you come back, Flora can tell the men a reason for her runaway. How's that sound? " Stella suggested. Everybody nodded.

"Fine with me." Flora said. I nodded.

"I am not complaining either." I and Flora were just starting to leave until Bloom grabbed Flora's hand and whispered something to her. However, I did not heard what she said to her.

_"Flora, tell him your reasons why you left. You should also tell that he is Sophie's father. He has a right to know. But be prepared for the worst. He may not take the news well."_

_"I'll tell him, do not worry. "_

_"Good. Now go. "_

Flora nodded to Bloom. Then Bloom pushed Flora to me.

"Shall we?" I asked her, looking at her. She nodded and smiled. I looked ahead and smiled. Then we slowly started to walk deeper into the forest.

**-**

*** Flora POV * **

We walked deeper into the forest in silence. Neither of us had said anything. Then Helia broke the silence.

"So... How have you been?"

"I'm all right. You? " I replied, looking at him.

"I've been fine." Then we continued to walk, the discussing about everything.

"Did you have any new boyfriends while you were away?" Helia asked. I stopped and looked him in to the eyes.

"What did you said?" I asked. I was not sure if I heard correctly. Did he ask just that if I had had other boyfriends in that six-year-long time?

"You heard me. Did you have new boyfriends while you were away? " I looked Helia shocked.

"Of course not. Why would you even think about that? " Helia sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just ... I just figured that if you left because me. I was afraid that you do not like me anymore, and wanted to see other people." Helia confessed. I took his hand and looked him into the eyes again.

"Helia, I could never do anything like that. There was another reason because I left. But what about you? Did you had any other girlfriends during this time? I wouldn't be surprised if you had. After all, who could not resist you? " I said with a smile.

"Thank you Flora. And no. I didn't had other girlfriends. I love you too much to be with any other girl." Helia said.

"Aww... Thank you for Helia. You're so sweet. " I said and hugged him. Strangely, Helia didn't hug me back.

"Helia, honey. What's wrong? " I asked with concern. He mumbled something but I could not figure out what.

"What did you say? I could not ... "I said to Helia.

"How could you?" He asked bitterly. I was amazed.

"What are you talking about? How could I what? " I asked, confused.

"How could you just leave? Without telling anyone? Do you even know how worried we boys were when the girls came and told that you were missing? Do you even know what a difficult time for those six years were to me?" Helia yelled angrily.

"Do you know how hard those six years were to ME?" I said bitterly back to helia.

"To you? Don't make me laugh. You probably just enjoyed your life out there somewhere, when we tried to found you! "Helia said. I sighed angrily.

"I did not! I took care of my child, alone! You do even know how hard it is ?! " I shouted angrily. Then my eyes widened from the shock. _"What I to just said !?" _I covered my mouth with my hand and quickly took few steps backward, scared.

"I... I..." I turned around and started to walk quickly away from Helia. Tears flowed from my eyes. Behind me Helia yelled my name, but I did not care about it, so I kept walking.

Then Helia grabbed me around my waist. He turned me around and wipe my tears away. Then he kissed my lips.

"Flora, what did you said? You have a child?" He asked as he pulled me closer to his body.

"No Helia. WE have a child. Helia, you are a father. You're father of little girl." I said with a smile. Helia lifted me into the air and spun me.

"This is wonderful! I've always wanted to be a father." He said, and set me down. He kissed me again. We walked a little further to the fallen tree trunks and sat to talk.

"So Flora, could you tell me something about her?" Helia asked. I laughed at his curiosity.

"Well, her full name is Sofia Ashlyn Odette, shortly Sophie, and she's 5, soon 6-year-old. She has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She is very helpful and kind, even though she is very shy. When I and she were living in a small house, she took her task to help me as much as possible, in a very young age. Her favorite food is chicken noodles, and also vanilla ice cream. Honestly, she probably would never stop eating vanilla ice cream, if I don't deny it! But shortly, she is the girl who is out there with the others. "I told about her to Helia.

"So she's my daughter... But what happened to her? She had ties all over her body." He asked worriedly.

"Well, when we came yesterday to Alfea, The Trix came at a moment later, and we fought against them. During the battle they imprisoned me in the ice, and were ready to strike, but Sophie took a attack for me. The spell broke her left arm. In addition, she received many bruises and scratches. She also had an mild concussion, but nothing else. " I explained it to Helia. I didn't told him about the cardiac arrest, because I do not want to worry him too much.

"Terrific. Is she okay? "Helia asked. I nodded. Helia looked at his watch.

"I think we should leave. The others are probably starting to get worried soon. " I nodded.

"Let's go." We rose up from the tree trunks and started to walk along the path back to the others. Soon we were on the edge of the forest. Just before we got out of the forest, Helia stopped me.

"Flora...would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" I smiled.

"I would love to go with you!" I said, and pressed a light kiss on the Helia's lips. Helia grinned.

"Alright, come tomorrow to the White Lily Café at five o'clock in the afternoon. All right?"

"Yeah, it is okay. Come on, let's go to the others. " I said and dragged Helia with me to the others.

I quickly explained my reasons for my runaway to the boys. They took it really quite well. They just hugged me and told me that they had missed me. Gosh, even Riven gave me a hug! It started to get dark so we all left, we women to Alfea, and men to Helia's apartment in Magix.

**-**

*** Next Day, 5 PM, White Lily Café, no one POV* **

Helia sat on a white table in a cafe waiting for Flora. Helia came to the cafe for a little time ago, so he was waiting for his date. He had bought a coffee and a doughnut, so he was just drinking a coffee in the Flora entered. Helia almost spit his coffee out of his mouth when he saw Flora. She had a pink summer dress with flower prints on it. **(AN. It is Flora's season 4 civilian outfit, that pink dress.)** Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had sunglasses on eyes. When he saw Helia, she smiled and took off her sunglasses. She walked to Helia and sat down across him. Helia handed her a cup of still hot tea that he had ordered for her.

"You look beautiful." Helia said, and landed his the coffee cup down.

"Thank you. You look handsome. " Flora said, and smiled. They began to talk, but they didn't saw a person who followed their efforts from outside, trough the window which was near them.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

A couple of hours had passed, until Flora and Helia left from a café. They walked toward a nearby park. They went to sit on a park bench.

"It is so wonderful to be back here," Flora said, and smelled the flowers.

"I'm glad you like about being here." Helia said, and put a flower into Flora's hair. Flora giggled.

"Of course I like being in the park. I love nature!"

"I love nature too. But do you know what I love even more? " Helia asked grin on his face.

"Well what?" Flora asked.

"You." Said Helia and kissed Flora on the lips. Flora giggled when they pulled apart.

"I love you." Flora whispered to Helia.

"I love you too, Flora." Helia said and hugged Flora. Flora looked at the clock and then Helia.

"I should go. The time for almost eight, and the last bus to Alfea comes soon. " Flora said and rose from a bench.

"Yeah, see you. But Flora, come at midnight to lake which is close to Alfea. I have a surprise for you." Helia said. Flora looked surprised but nodded.

"All right, I'm coming. But now I have to go. See you then. "Flora said and kissed Helia once more. Then she left, waving to Helia.

-

*** Someone in bushes POV * **

"Well well well... Flora is going to meet Helia at midnight. Interesting... I need to tell this to the others. " I wondered silently in my mind. I saw Flora leaving, so I am in hurry. Quickly I transported myself out of the park.

When I arrived at the right place, the others were already waiting for me.

"Well, how did it go?" Blue haired person asked.

"It went well. They were at cafe a couple of hours. Then they went to the park for a little while." I explained to them.

"Any other plans?" Brown haired person asked.

"Yes. They're going to meet tonight, at midnight exactly, at the lake that is close to Alfea."

"Okay. What are we going to do?" Blue haired person asked.

"A stupid question! We're going to spy on them, of course! "I explained eagerly.

"Stell, usually if the lovers will meet at midnight, then it is about something very special." Said the red-haired person.

"I agree with Bloom. I think they should be left alone. "Pink haired person said.

"Come on! Do not be like that! It will be fun! "I said, and I put my hand on my hips.

"Stella, no. We are not going. " Bloom said.

"By the way, did I mention that Sky and Timmy will come with us?" I grinned to them.

"We're in!"

"YES! I cried with joy.

"It has been agreed. We'll meet at the midnight on the lake. " Musa said. We nodded, and we started to prepare ourselves for the night.

**-**

*** Little before midnight, Helia POV * **

I walked towards the lake, where I was supposed to meet Flora. I put the picnic spread to the ground and landed the picnic basket on the spread. I took the champagne bottle, champagne glasses, grapes, a different cheeses, and finally I took the candlestick from the basket. I picked up the the candle to my hand and I put it in it's place. I put the matches into my pocket, so they would be ready when Flora should come. I sat down with a sigh of relief to wait for the arrival of my love. I closed my eyes with a smile.

This night is going to be best night of my life.


	10. The Tears Of Happiness

**I am so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in two months! I am so sorry, I feel terrible leaving you like that... I had this chapter already published in another site long time ago, and then I realized that I haven't updated on this site in two months, so I was like "This is enough, lets update!". So here we go! But before you start reading, let me tell one you thing.**

**Since this is the last ****ready**** chapter I have written so far, you have to wait for the next. Knowing myself, it will be like you have to wait pretty long time... And I am terribly sorry about it. But enjoy this chapter. And before I forget, Happy late Halloween everybody!**

_Trick or treat?_

**Do We Ever See Her Again?**

**Chapter 10: Tears Of Happiness**

*** No One POV, at Midnight * **

Flora walked along the path, towards the lake. She was nervous. Helia told her to come here. For what? Flora didn't know.

Flora walked on. She walked next to the trees, bushes and flowers. It was dark, just a few rays of the full moon came through the thick branches, to the ground. Flora shivered. Even though it was early summer, the air was still a little chilly at night.

Flora looked forward. No one showed up. No wonder, time is now almost midnight. After a while she noticed a person walking along a path. Flora narrowed her eyes. In the pitch-black is indeed hard to see. Then she saw a familiar dark blue hair.

"Helia!" Flora screamed and ran towards Helia. Helia laughed and hugged Flora as she ran towards him, knocking them to the ground.

"It's nice to see you again. Did you miss me that much, even though we saw each like a few hours ago? "Helia teased Flora, and got up. He helped Flora up from the ground.

"Do not tease. You know very well that I don't  
want to be away from you another second longer. Six years was just too much. "Flora said, and blushed. Helia smiled.

"So, are you ready for the surprise?" Helia asked.

"Indeed! Let's go! "Flora exclaimed happily and started to walk forward. Then Helia walked quickly ahead of Flora, stopping her.

"Wait a minute. Let's put this on to your eyes so that you do not see anything... " Helia said, and pulled the cloth from his pocket, and covered Flora's eyes.

"And then let's go! This way, Milady. "Helia said, and took Flora's hand.

"Well thank you, sir." Flora giggled. Together, they started to walk towards the lake.

*******STELLA**** POV, In the bushes***

We looked from the bushes when the Flora and Helia were talking.

"I wonder what Helia's surprise is..." I muttered silently.

"I don't know. Let's find out! "Brandon said a little too loudly. We all whispered to him to be quiet. Brandon fell silent immediately. Fortunately, Helia and Flora didn't hear him. I crawled in beside him angrily, and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt. Why did you do that? "Brandon asked confused, and rubbed his hand.

"Ever heard of being shut up?" I whispered to him angrily.

"Well I'm sorry Miss-I-can-not-be-quiet, but if you hadn't asked the question, I did not have to answer so loudly." Brandon said sarcastically.

"Guys ..." Bloom was trying to say, but I interrupted her sentences.

"What? It was my fault?! I didn't even wanted for an answer, I spoke to myself! "I argued.

"Guys..." Bloom tried, without success, again.

"Don't even try. It was your fault! "Brandon said.

"No, it was your fault!"

"Your's"

"No, your's"

"Do not lie, it was you!"

"It wasn't"

"It was!"

"Guys!" Bloom whispered loudly. We turned to look at Bloom.

"What?" Me and Brandon whispered angrily, because our argument was interrupted.

"Flora and Helia are just leaving..."  
We looked over the bush. Flora and Helia were indeed to continuing their journey. We quickly forgot about our argument, and continued to spy on Flora.

***Helia POV***

We arrived to the lake, where my surprise was waiting. I stopped and looked at Flora. She was still blinded. Good.

"Wait here for one second, I will come back soon." I said Flora. She nodded her head. I walked over to the picnic cloth and took a matchbox from my pocket. I took one match from a box, and lit it on. I MOVEDa match above the candle. The candle lit immediately. I blew out the match off, and I walked over to Flora. I took her to a small distance from the picnic cloth.

"Okay, you take the cloth off in the third." I said. Flora nodded.

"One..."

"Two..." Flora grabbed the cloth.

"Three. Get a look. "Flora took the cloth off her eyes and gasped.

"Helia, did you do this?" She asked me with a smile.

"Yes. Do you like it? "I asked.

"A certain I like it! A wonderful surprise! "Flora said.

"Good. Come on. "I said, and sat on the cloth. Flora sat next to me. Smiling, we started to eat cheese and drink champagne.

When we were filled with cheese and champagne, we decided to just rest for a moment. Then I decided to start my plan's part 2. I took my phone out of my pocket. I browsed my playlist for a moment, until I found the song I was looking for. I put a romantic song, which I had already DOWNLOADED to my phone, to play and I stood up.

"Miss Flora, would you like to dance?" I said, and bowed to her. Flora seemed at first confused, but then she smiled, and got up. She curtseyed to me and grabbed my hand. Then we started to dance.

I do not remember how long we danced. Maybe we danced a minute, maybe we dance for ten minutes, maybe we danced for hour. We sat down to rest to the cloth. We talked for a moment, until we decided to leave. I packed the things back to the basket, and I stood up.

"Thank you for a lovely surprise." Flora said, and kissed me on the cheek. She turned to leave, and began to walk along the path. Then I remembered the reason why I even invited her to come here.

"Flora, wait! One more thing. "I said. She turned around, surprised expression on her face. I ran to her. I took a small, dark blue velvet box from a basket, and I knelt in front of her.

"Flora, I want you to know that you are my entire life, and I am so proud to be your boyfriend. Every time I kiss you, every time I think about you, every time I touch you, every time when I am around you, even when I see you, you make me realize how much we have in common, and how much I love you ... My love towards you is very strong, so strong that no-one else could broke our bond. I love you, and I will never stop loving you. Actually, I love you so much that i want to show it to everybody in the world!

So Flora, will you make me the happiest man in the word, and marry me?"

Flora looked at me with tears in her eyes. Quickly surprised expression turned into joy.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will marry you!" Flora said, and kissed me on the lips. I responded to the kiss passionately. Kiss on the end of Flora slid the ring on to his finger. Then she whispered something into my ear. I nodded.

We pretend to leave from the lake. We started to walk along the path. Shortly after we stopped.

"Winx Club, Specialist. You can come out from there, now. I know that you are there. "Flora said, without turning. We turned around, and we found our friends coming out of the bushes. The girls ran to Flora and pushed her into group hug. The boys came slower. After Congratulations Stella got an idea.

"Hey, guys. We should have a party in honor of Flora and Helia! We women to Musa's city apartment, and the men to Helia's apartment. How does that sound? "

We all nodded. Since it was already past midnight and we were tired, we went to sleep.

***Bloom POV* **

After a good night's sleep, at 1 PM, we girls decided to have a party at of Musa's city apartment in Magix. Men would go to Helia's apartment im Magix. Helia's apartment is a few streets away from Musa's apartment, so he usually takes care of her plants etc, when Musa is not there.

**(AN. Musa lives in Melody, but she has a city apartment because of her ****MUSIC CAREER****. If she have a concert in Magix, she usually stays in her apartment.) **

We girls walked towards the Musa's apartment. There is short trip to the apartment, so we arrived there very soon. Musa took the key out of her pocket, and opened the door. Cheerfully and laughing we walked inside, starting with our party.

*** Brandon POV * **

I lay on the edge of sofa at boredom. I looked around. Riven sat deeply in a armchair, a beer can in his hand, Timmy sat on the floor, Sky sat on the couch little away from me, while watching a movie on TV, popcorn bowl in his lap, Nex sat in another chair and Helia sat on the floor next to Timmy. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Guys! I got an idea. Let's spy on the girls at Musa's apartment! "I exclaimed excited. Guys looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you crazy? They'll kill us if they catch us." Sky said.

"No, they'll kill us only IF they catch us." I smirked. Within a few seconds, others smirked teasingly to the idea. We got up and ran to the door. Time to start "Operation Hawk's Eye".

"What are they doing?" Sky said, waiting for his turn. I watched the girls at Musa's apartment, from a letter drop. The girls were sitting on the living room floor, playing Truth or Dare.

"Playing Truth or dare. No, wait. Now they started a pillow war. Oh no, they move on to another room. I don't see them anymore. "  
I said. Riven complained irritably.

"And I did not even get a look..." Then a voice scared us.

"Do you see anything interesting?" Frightened, we turned around. Behind us, well, now in front of us, stood the girls.

"What? How ... How did you get here? You were just there and now... " I said. Stella laughed.

"Brandon, honey, did you forget already that we have the magic?" In my mind, I slapped myself.

_"I should have known. They were holograms!"_

"So what now? You wouldn't hurt us, wouldn't you? Right...? "Sky said nervously. The girls looked at each other and grinned. Then Stella took the frying pan from back of her back and grinned again. We guys swallowed loudly. The last thing we heard was a frying pan shots before we fell into darkness.

***Sky POV***

I woke up tied to a chair. I looked to my left. Riven and Nex were tied to chairs, too. I looked to the right. Helia, Brandon and Timmy were also tied to chairs. I Looked forwards, and saw mischievously grinning girls.

"So... What do we do with them?" Musa asked.

"I HAVE AN IDEA." Stella said. She came closer to the other girls, and began to really quietly  
explain the plan.

When Stella had explained the plan, the doorbell rang.

"I think it's Roxy. I invited her to celebrate too. She has not even saw you yet, Flora. Actually, you could open the door. I want to see her face when she sees you. "Musa said, and pushed Flora towards the door.

I looked at Flora when she walked towards the door. She stopped just before the opening. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Behind the door was the Roxy. She was so focused on her phone, that she had not noticed the DOOR OPENING. Only when Flora put her hand on the Roxy's shoulder, Roxy looked up at her phone. Roxy's mouth opened, her phone fell out of her hand, and tears flooded from her eyes. Roxy hugged Flora.

"Flora... You are here. You've come back. "

"Yes, Roxy, I'm back." Flora said as they pushed away from each other. Roxy sniffed.

"Promise me that you will never leave again. I was heartbroken when I found out about your leaving." Roxy said, and wiped her tears.

"I promise that I will never again leave like that. But come inside, you might not want to stand all day in the stairwell. "Flora said, and laughed. Roxy laughed too, and took her phone off the floor. Together, Flora and Roxy walked inside the apartment.

"So, what are you doing?" Roxy asked curiously.

"Nothing serious. Only a small make-up competition. On to the guys." Bloom said. The boys gasped in horror.

"Listen honey, can we talk about this? You don't have to do anything harsh. -. , "Sky said nervously, but Bloom pressed her finger to his lips before he could stop.

"Welcome to hell, darling."

***Roxy POV ***

I looked at the girls smile on my face. I was chosen as a judge, so I'll do not feel myself lonely. I looked towards Stella. She nodded her head. I nodded back. It is time to start the countdown.

"On your marks!"

"Get set!"

"Start!"

The girls started immediately. Boys' face expressions obviously showed that they didn't enjoyed this event, at all.

***Hour later * **

"Time! Put your hands up! " I shouted when a hour had passed and the race is over. I started to walk and see who used make-up with her boyfriend the best. When all was judged, the decision was clear.

"And the winner is... Stella! " I yelled. Stella was jumping for joy. All the other girls immediately rushed over to Stella, and congratulated her.

"Can we now wash the makeup off?" Riven asked a very annoyed.

"Not yet. I heard from a reliable source, that near this place, a new disco opened. How about we go and check it out ?" Stella said slyly, and winked to the girls secretly.  
Boys groaned loudly when we girls laughed.

***At the disco, no one POV***

Winx Club, Roxy, and Specialists arrived to the disco, called White Night. They walked in. The boys immediately ran to the bathroom to wash the makeup off. When they returned, they brought the girls to dance. Roxy went with some guy to meet his friends, and left the others to dance.

"Are you mad at me, because of the fact that you had to walk on make-up on your face the way down here?" Flora asked Helia, when they danced.

"Am I mad at you? Never. But I want to have some fun, too. "Helia said, and unexpectedly, kissed Flora on the lips. Flora giggled, and they continued to dance.

*** Few hours later ***

After a few hours went by, Flora, Helia, Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Timmy, Tecna, Aisha, Nex, Musa, Riven, and Roxy went away from the White Night. Guys said goodbye to the girls in front of Musa's apartment, and left to the Helia's apartment.

The girls walked into the apartment happily. Stella changed their clothes into nightgowns with her magic, and they started to play different games. Eventually, expect Flora, they fell asleep on the floor. Flora, still awake, walked to the balcony.

The full moon was shining brightly in the sky, and no sound were made. Flora turned her head to the right, and saw a little wilted plant. Using her magic, she healed it.

Flora turned her head upwards and felt the cool summer wind blew into her face. Wind touched her light brown hair gently. Playing for a while around her, the wind slowly settled down. Flora sighed with satisfaction, and  
turned her gaze to her fingers.

Her ENGAGEMENT RING glittered in the light of the full moon. Flora raised her eyes and looked at the full moon with a smile. The full moon's rays brightened the streets, houses, forests and lakes.

In forests, the birds slowly started to sing. Flora closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature and the environment. The songs of birds, the rustle of the trees, walking human's steps on the street, dog's bark, wind's hum...

For a moment Flora just closed all the sounds off and enjoyed the balance and silence. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled at while staring to horizon, to the future.

The tears began to flow down her cheeks. No, Flora didn't cry because she was sad.

_Those tears were tears of happiness._

-

**AN. So there it is! Chapter 10, so 2 chapters to go. But now I need your help. Since Flora and Helia got engaged, there will be wedding. The thing is... I don't know anything about weddings! So if someone would be so kind for me and send me the (traditional) marriage wows, info about weddings, ****WEDDING RECEPTION**** info etc, thank you! I need you guys. Without any help, I can't write next chapter. Sorry, but it is fact. So if you help me, I will be forever grateful. (And you'll get a new chapter!) **

**And BTW, yes, I made Brandon act like an idiot, when they were spying Flora's and Helia's date. :D**

**Stay tuned, see ya soon,  
LoveFlora.**


	11. AN: correcting chapters!

Hello guys. You probably are mad at me because I haven't updated this story in almost two years, and I am terribly sorry for that. I just hadn't had any inspiration for this story. I have been stuck.

But that is not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to tell you that I am going to re-write my writings and correct my grammar (as you can see, it's terrible!) as much as possible. I am not a native speaker so I won't be able to correct all of my mistakes, but I will certainly try.

And speaking of correcting mistakes, this story's name will also change slightly. The original name **'**_**Do We See Her Ever Again**_**'**__will change to **'**_**Will We See Her Ever Again**_**'**. The original name was grammatically incorrect, the new one shouldn't be. (But do inform me if it is incorrect so I can change it)

Thank you for your understanding. I will return here soon, and maybe I will have something new with me… ;)

See ya, I love you all!


End file.
